The Way I Loved YouOneshot!
by Meghann27
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and Jake is there to comfort her. Jake and Bella become a couple, but Bella can't seem to get Edward off of her mind. One shot to the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. My first one shot! Rated T for a littleeee bad language.


**Hey guys! So, i got this idea while listening to my favorite song- The Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift. **

**This takes place after Edward leaves Bella. I know this doesn't go with the book, but I thought it was a cute idea. :)**

**I hope you like this, please tell me what you think!**

**This is my first one-shot everrrrr, so hopefully its good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...well, i own a copy of it...but I didn't write it. Unfortunetly...**

**I also don't own Taylor Swift(unless you want to sell her to me!) or her song- The Way I Love You(but i did buy it off of iTunes!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

Bella sat on her bed and sighed. Jacob would be here any minute for their date. They had been together for a few months now and he was great. He was like her own personal sun, making her smile all of the time. All of her friends were jealous. Angela and Jessica constantly reminded her of that. Soon she was brought out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"Bye Dad, Jacob's here, I'll see you later" She called as she grabbed her coat.

"Ok, have fun" her dad, Charlie called as she rushed out the door.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

"Hey" Jacob said, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. "You look great" he said, opening the door of his car.

Bella smile and got in. They were going to Port Angeles to a nice restaurant so she wore a black dress and her pearls that her mother had given to her before she decided to move in with her dad.

The ride was pretty quiet on the way to Port Angeles. Bella sighed. She and Jacob always got along great. They barley argued and always had fun. But there was just something in there relationship missing. Something that she used to have with…no, she couldn't think of that name. He was out of her life now and he didn't matter anymore.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Bella looked out of the window, remembering….she sighed and finally thought of his name-Edward. They had loved each other and had so much passion. But they were both so stubborn. Edward, of course, wanted her to stay human, but Bella just knew that she had to be a vampire.

"No Bella, end of discussion" He had told her on night in the clearing.

"No, it's not the end of it, Edward" she had replied fiercely. "I'll never be safe unless you change me!"

"Yes you will!" Edward had practically growled at her. "I'll always keep you safe" Bella remembered the way he had pushed a stray hair back behind her ear. They had been having the same conversation everyday for weeks.

That night Edward had come to her room as always. He had laid next to Bella with his hard, cool arms around her waist.

Suddenly, Bella had started screaming and crying in her sleep.

"Bella, Bella, wake up!" Edward has said into her ear. In a few seconds she was awake, her breathing was hard.

"Damn it, Edward!" she had said, getting up from her bed.

"What is it, Bella?" he has asked her, confused and concerned.

"You need to change me. There's no other choice. What's going to happen when I'm old and you're still 17? You'll be beautiful and perfect forever, and I won't" she had said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh" Edward had gently wrapper his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Bella, I am always going to love you, don't forget that"

Bella scoffed at the memory of that night. Obviously he wasn't going to love her forever. He had left her, leaving no traces of him or his family.

_He respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will_

Jacob never got too close to Bella, not like Edward had. Jacob and Bella never got carried away with their kisses, never got out of breath. Jacob would never pull Bella closer than imagined and he never buried his head in her hair.

Jacob always called when he said he would, he was never too busy. Edward would usually do the same, but sometimes he would have to take emergency hunting trips. This only reminded Bella of what she could be.

_He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

Bella's mother had come to visit her in Forks a few times, and each time Jacob had stopped by to say hello. He always called her mother "Ma'am" and her father "Sir". He was so respectful and charming. He would talk about Charlie's police work and he would tell her mother stories about the Quileute legends.

And Bella could tell Jacob anything at all. She told him her fears, her hopes, her dreams. Jacob knew everything about her. And she was completely comfortable with him. But that's just it-she was too comfortable. There were no butterflies in her stomach when she saw him, and her heart didn't pound when they kissed. Not like there were with Edward.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

At the restaurant Bella couldn't take it anymore. She had been thinking about Edward too much. She shouldn't still love him, she couldn't. But the truth was-she did. Edward had left her, shattered her heart, and destroyed her. But she still wanted him so badly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "Jacob, I need to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"

"Sure, sure" he said as he put some money on the table. "So, what is it?" Jacob asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Jacob…" Bella paused. "I think we should just be friends. There's just no spark, you know?" she said, as tears started rolling down her eyes.

"You're completely right" Jacob said. "But we're friends, okay?"

Bella nodded and Jacob gave her a hug, trying to stop her tears.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

But the truth was, Bella wasn't crying because she was breaking up with Jacob. In fact-her heart wasn't breaking at all. And all of the times she smiled when he kissed her were fake. She never felt anything.

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

But Edward, he was just amazing. The way he carried her on her back as if she was just a backpack, the way he showed her the most amazing things.

"You are exactly my brand of heroin" he had told her. Little did she know that she felt the same way. She felt dizzy just by looking at him, and her heart fluttered when she thought of him.

But somehow he had gotten away.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Bella laid awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was true that she had acted insane, but she was in love with a _vampire_, she had to be insane.

She never knew she could love someone as much as she loved Edward. No, not loved-loves. Bella knew that she still loved him, and she would never stop.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She turned her eyes to her window out of habit. Rocks, someone was throwing rocks at her window. She sighed. "This is something that Edward would do" she thought, wanting to smile and cry at the same time.

She gasped when she looked out of the window. It was him. Really him.

Edward.

Bella ran down the stairs, careful not to wake her dad up. She ran outside even though it was pouring down rain. As always, Edward was next to her before she could blink.

"Edward" she breathed in his scent as she pressed her head against his chest.

"Bella" he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked into his topaz eyes.

"You're back" she said, breathlessly.

"I'm never going to leave you again" he said. "I swear".

Bella's heart pounded as their lips met, his cool ones against hers. The rain poured down on them as they pulled away.

"I love you, and I always have, and I always will and I-"Bella said.

"I feel the same" Edward smiled and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Was it cute? Do you think it was romantic? Do you think any of it was out of charecter? I know that it says in the later books that Bella realizes that she loves Jacob, but that wouldn't have fit with this. **

**So please please please review!!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
